bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame Miyami
Ayame has the appearance of a teenage girl with light purple hair and green eyes. When around the soul society she wears the regular shihakusho and when in a human world her gigai usually wears a dark purple top and skirt. She wears a butterfly pendant around wherever she goes. Personality Ayame respects authority and people in power, but is usually quite cheerful and happy. She enjoys a bit of a fight and listens to people that are in charge even when she believes they may be wrong. She tends to dislike hollows because of what they have done to her in her past. Backstory Ayame grew up under the watchful eye of a strong swordsman. She learnt many things off the swordsman such as many techniques and skills. To many people around her she seemed like a regular girl who many though was defenceless and weak, although this never bothered her much at all. She tended to enjoy people thinking she was weaker as she didn’t need to be relied on when bad things occurred. One night a hollow broke into the home of the swordsman that Ayame trained under and slayed the master. Upon walking around the area for a midnight stroll Ayame saw the shadow of the big hollow figure through the sliding doors of the house. Scared at first she contemplated running away, but then decided instead she would check if the master was okay. Upon entering she saw the big hollow finishing off what remained of her tutor and master. Both scared and angered she took a sword off one of the nearby walls and started to attack the hollow causing multiple cuts along its legs. The hollow quickly swatted her away and it began to move closer to her ready to kill her as it had already done to her master. As it got close Ayame sent a sword strike through its chest causing it to run away. She had heard many stories from the master and one day wanted to become strong enough to defeat the hollow that killed her master and escaped. She decided she would join the Shinigami Academy when she was old enough to pursue her goal. Zanpakutou Release command: Choki (Sound of scissors cutting) Name: Shukketsu Tekubi (Bleeding Wrist) Appearance: Upon release Ayame’s 'zanpakutou' turns into a pair of scissors that can be detached to form 2 blades. Abilities (Shikai) Name: Kowareta hasami (Broken scissors) Type: Offensive Cost: Medium Range: Mid Description: After calling out the ability she clashes the separated scissors together causing them to break into multiple metal shards that float and spin in the air. These shards can then be propelled forward to attack enemies. This ability uses Reiryoku to keep active but Bukijuu when the blades actually make contact. (Shikai) Name: Kaikaku (reform) Type: Passive (1 turn) Cost: Low Range: Short Description: Ayame can call back her blade to reform into the classic scissor shape or a shape of different weapon such as smaller dagger like blades or a dual sided sword. This ability uses low amounts of reiryoku in the reforming of the blade each time. Stats Hankou:6 Reiryoku:5 Seijuu: 5 Hakuda: 9 Bukijuu: 9 Hoho: 6 Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive